


Folle

by nimiumcaelo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Nature, Poetry, dreamy, maybe this is part of a maladaptive daydream but maybe it isn't idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: A poem written in sparkling fingertips and misty ink.





	Folle

Misty hemlocks drip rosewater   
the fog rolls over mossy megaliths   
sunlight does not pierce the grey clouds   
a blanket tent stretched over two chairs   
children sitting, waiting, whispering   
secret world   
dreamland 

Tree crowns look out for us   
catch the glitches in reality before they crack the mirror   
red-tailed hawks dance the sky a partner   
above the tent the magic doesn't seep   
sparks of little fairy giggles   
glitter on your cheek 

The doe does not walk alone   
she has her fawns behind her   
soft fur soft eyes purity   
speckled little beauties make me smile   
they touch me more than my family's babies   
press the grass and water will come out of the muddy ground 

Make a hollow in the rock with your fingertips   
lean some sticks against themselves for a fire   
but don't light it let the dew form in the predawn hours   
while you sit and breathe the breath of rabbits   
then when you finally open eyes the fire will have warmed you from behind   
the dream is not an illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments appreciated.


End file.
